1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the controller of a match-style 3D video game device that generates operation signals to instruct game action, as well as to a match-style 3D video game device that uses this controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, among match-type games involving role-playing in which the player's character and an opponent character are displayed on a monitor screen, games have been proposed in which the movement of the player's legs is detected and the player's character is moved on the monitor screen in accordance with the detected movement. Among driving games, a viewpoint changing technology has been proposed by which a virtual three-dimensional car seat image is displayed in the monitor screen located in front of a player sitting in the car seat, and the camera's viewpoint is changed to a preset position in accordance with the leaning of the player's upper body to the right or left, or with the bending of the player's body forward.
Furthermore, a boxing video game device is known in which the opponent character is displayed in a monitor in front of the player, the player is imaged using a bird's-eye video camera, and the game is played based on the detection of the movement of the player's arms to determine whether or not punches have been thrown. Furthermore, musical games are known in which the imaginary movement of a virtual instrument being held by the player is detected by an acceleration sensor.
The viewpoint changing technology in driving games carries out smooth image changes via shifting among preset viewpoints, and does not have the virtual camera's viewpoint track the player's free movement.
Moreover, boxing video game devices entail the problem that they require a complex and elaborate processing system for the detection of the movement of the player's arms using the bird's-eye camera, and in particular, this technology is not easy to apply to games in which images must be updated on a frame cycle. In addition, in musical games, only certain movements are detected with regard to virtual instruments regarding which the method of operation (playing) is predetermined, and this technology lacks general applicability.